Redemptions of the renegade jedi
by kicho14
Summary: A prophecy has been made about the birth of a girl who will have the power to bring balance to the Force, but she will be torn between the light and dark side of the Force... My first multi-chapter fic! Yay! Obi-Wan/Padme and Maul/Padme
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sola had always adored the meadow. The way the sun shone down the valley, the sound the waterfalls nearby made, the flowers which adorned the grass, the shaaks which were running freely. It was like if everything that made Naboo what it is was gathered here – the water, the sunlight, the greenery. The meadow, along with the lake and the villa wasn't simply a place where they were hiding. For them, the meadow was home, safety, freedom. It was wonderful – every time Sola came there, there was something new, and that was precisely why she adored it so much. And by the looks of it, so did her sister, as well.

"Padme, don't go too near the shaaks.", she warned her sister, but uncontrolled giggling was all she received in return.

"Sola, look at me! Look what I can do! Look!", yelled joyously Padme, and with that, she jumped, rose in the air gracefully, much higher than she should have, almost as if by magic, and landed on the back of one of the shaaks, not even disturbing him.

"Padme, don't! Mum said you shouldn't do it!", Sola snapped at her younger sister, beckoning her to come down.

"But why? I'm all right, aren't I?", Padme said, sliding off the shaak's back, gazing back at her sister with the unmistakable air of a child who didn't understand the danger that lied beneath all the games. And that's what she was. Force, she was just a child. Barely five standard years.

And they wanted to take her away. Sola knew that, she was warned by their mother. And that's why they had come to Varykino in the first place. To try and protect her. To protect her from that same world that she seemed so enthralled and fascinated with.

"You know why.", sighed Sola tiredly, explaining to Padme for what seemed the tenth time that, which she just seemed uninterested in understanding. "You know that the bad man will come and take you. And we'll never see you again, nor will you see us.", The thought of not seeing her sister ever again clenched Sola's heart, and suddenly, she found it difficult to breathe. She might have been ten years old only, but she was not a baby, as to be ignorant of the reality. She knew "the bad man" were closer to finding them, now more that ever, more even than the time when Padme was two years old, and they first moved to Theed.

And although there was no way for them to find the two children here, in Varykino, the most secluded resort in Naboo, there was still a chance. A chance, which as small and negligible as it was, still tugged violently at Sola's heart. And there was no way of denying it, or avoiding it. And if Padme – who was now sitting on grass, cross – legged, lifting stones in the air and arranging them in an intricate fashion – continued with her blunt usage of the Force, something told Sola that even if they were hidden beneath the ground, the "bad man" would find them. Sighing again, she beckoned Padme to her, and hand in hand, they started going back to the villa…

*****

"No, Padme, no! Don't take her, please!"

Sola woke up with a start, the horror from her nightmare still clinging on her lips. It was all so real, so horrible, she could still hear the desperate screams, both from her and Padme. Screams as if the heaven was on fire.

Shaking her head, she slowly went to the night table, and poured some water. She didn't know what else could ease her stiff throat. Her hands were shaking, the images from the dream still clung onto her mind.

Screams. They pierced the quiet, peaceful Noobian night without a warning. And this time, they weren't from the dream. They were very much real.

"Padme?! Padme!!!", Sola's yell was almost as desperate as her sister's, and it was barely drowned by the sound of shattering glass. Throwing all thoughts of caution and fear away from her, she ran to Padme's room.

Not fast enough. She didn't make it in time. All she saw was a very tall, cloaked figure striding past the door, the small figure of her sister struggling in vain in his arms.

"No! Please, don't take her! Stop, please!", her worst nightmare was turning into cruel reality, and no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't catch up with them. Finally, when she turned down the long hallway, she saw them, but as she tried to get through the door, she was suddenly thrown back. An invisible barrier was holding her back, and the only thing she could do was to cry, as she watched the Jedi's cruiser take off…

*****

"Qui-Gon, what is this?", the dark Jedi's voice rang through the small room, his eyes lingering on the fragile and quivering, but unmistakable form of a little girl before Qui-Gon.

"Masters, I told you about the vergence in the Force that I encountered a week ago on Naboo.", Qui-Gon started explaining, his confidence not so stable all of a sudden. "A vergence centered in a person. In a particular person.", he added, moving to put his arms on the girl's shoulders.

"This girl? You believe this girl to be the same one the prophecy refers to?", asked Mace in an incredulous tone, his eyes widening slightly. If this was indeed the "Renegade Warrior", she wasn't exactly introduced to the situation. The girl was shaking from head to toe, and her eyes were filled with confusion at the Jedi Masters conversation about her. "Qui-Gon, how can you be so certain-", Mace tried to reason with him, but was abruptly cut off by Master Yoda.

"Told us about the vergence, you did, Qui-Gon, but permission to investigate it, give you, we did not. For a matter as important as this, first between ourselves discuss it, we needed to.", the voice of the ancient Master, although the weakest one in the room, installed respect in all the other present beings there.

"Master Yoda, with all due respect, there was no time for a discussion. It is because it is such an important matter, that I had to act instantly. According to the prophecy…"

"Set too much store by the prophecy, you do.", Yoda angrily hit his stick on the floor. "A prophecy misread could be. A prophecy misunderstood could be."

"Yes, it could, but it isn't now, Masters, don't you see, every single clue leads to her, every detail is as described, we must act quickly!", Qui-Gon continued, the desperation in his voice raising rapidly.

"That is enough from you, Master Jinn.", Windu's hard spoken words cut his rant. "Our own council we'll keep on who we will train, and what is to be done. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Masters.", fuming and bowing slightly, his hand still upon the girl's shoulders, Qui-Gon beckoned her, and together, they left the room, leaving the murmuring council behind.

*****

As the entire Jedi Temple fell asleep, one figure strode gracefully through the hallway. Reaching his destination, the Jedi removed his hood, opening the door and entering the "forbidden", as the padawans had come to name it, room where all of the security and other recordings were kept.

His steps were brisk, his movements a proof of the fact that this room, and the recording he was going to play once again, were no strangers to him. He did not know why he had that strange need to see the recording yet again, he knew by his heart for quite some time now, but something in him told him that perhaps, just perhaps, if he saw it again, maybe he'd find another clue he could give to the ignorant Council.

The holo – projector was abruptly turned on, and the all too familiar recording started playing, the woman's voice rasping, as she uttered the words that would alter the destiny of all the Jedi to come.

"Centuries back and centuries forth, the battle between light and dark goes. A warrior will be born, with a cursed ability to end it forever. A lotus flower, torn between the two sides. Taught to respect the light, and yet, the light will have taken everything from her. Taught to avoid the dark, and yet that same dark will be her only known home. Torn in love, torn in beliefs, torn in soul mates. A dark prince and a light rescuer, both pulling her to another side, but she will have a power unknown to both of them. The fight will exist in her soul, but in the end, she will bring the long awaited balance to the Force, sacrificing her most important thing. A renegade warrior will be born, and she will bear the name of the lotus flower…"

*****

"Maul, come here.", the words were spoken a bit softer this time, not like the usual cruel, commanding tone he received from Sidious. It was quite unlike him to be polite and civil with his apprentice. He knew the senator to speak like that only in his workplace, which meant one thing – they weren't alone. And, soon enough, as Maul stepped out of his small room, he saw another figure beside his master. A girl. Humanoid, probably noobian, judging by her delicate face features, and young. Very young. She couldn't have been more than five years old. His eyebrows knitted in confusion, as he looked at his master.

"Maul, this is Padme. Come and meet her.", Sidious' voice was still the soft, almost patronizing tone he used a moment ago, and for a moment, it really did seem like if he was talking to two children, instead to an apprentice he punished cruelly for every slip, and a youngling who he had probably snatched from a cradle.

"Padme, this is Maul. You will train with me and him."

"Don't you have a last name?", she asked him boldly. He was surprised by the girl's boldness and cheekiness, and even more surprised by the fact that she spoke to him at all. The last time he had ever been the object of someone's attention was when he was three years old, and the subject had been his mother. Force, he didn't even remember her. Years and years of cruel and suffering training, forced to forget every single detail that formed his "self", and yet, one small, daring girl succeeded in changing all that. His venture into the past, however, did not go unnoticed, and Sidious, after sending Padme to her room, called Maul in his chamber.

"Uh, Master… Exactly what is this – Padme girl doing here with us? She isn't really going to be trained, is she?", he knew the words were too brash for the tyrant's ears, and had he not been encouraged by his previous good – natured smile, he would have never even attempted it, but he simply had to know. And soon, Sidious enlightened him.

"Yes, she is. Although I have no intention of turning her into a creature like yourself, mostly because of the special role she is going to have pretty soon; nevertheless, I will train her. Maul, she is the Renegade Warrior."

Sidious' calmly, and yet so assuredly spoken words cut through Maul as a shard of glass. Was this little innocent being really the main object of the Prophecy, or was it just one of Sidious' rare mistakes? Knowing his Master, Maul knew that it wasn't likely that he'd be mistaken for such an important statement, but then, what else? Surely, he would not be that arrogant as to both snatch her from the Jedi's hands and think himself capable of training her. Her role, according to the prophecy, was major in bringing balance to the Force, and he didn't have to hazard a guess as to which side she would have to represent. Was this Sidious' plan of reversing the prophecy? Turn her against the Jedi? What would come out of this?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Lull before a storm

13 years later…

"Someone is here to see you, milady", Sabe's voice surprised the Queen, and she turned to face her, her hairbrush still in her hand.

"What, now? At this time at night? Who is it?"

"The Iridonian Ambassador.", Sabe's voice was quiet and submissive, but when Padme looked at her better she found, as she suspected, that knowing gleam in her eyes and the mischievous smirk spilled across her face. Her best friend definitely knew too much, Padme decided, as she put her cloak over her nightgown.

"Very well, Sabe. Let him in.", Padme replied calmly, while turning to check herself in the mirror and making a mental note at the same time to remind "the Ambassador" what was considered the appropriate time for a visit. His arrival was felt, more then heard, and she spun quickly, but as always, he was already by her side by the time she faced him, and soon enough she once again found herself in his embrace.

"Maul, I'm glad to see you too, but do you think you could stop twirling me? Please?", her voice was on the edge of desperation.

"Oh, come on, where's that childish trait in you? Don't be the serious Dala, not now, not tonight."

"Firstly, it's the third hour, so no matter what childish urges and wishes I have, the energy I had then is not there, and secondly, I can't be "unserious", when I fully well know what is to happen tomorrow.", Padme replied, a note of exhaustion and exasperation in her voice. "But I am glad to see you, though."

"That's my girl.", he smiled, as he bended down to pull her in a kiss.

"Don't.", Padme pulled away. She didn't seem to reach his mind, however, and he kissed her again, this time more successfully.

"I said, don't.", her stern voice surprised him, and puzzled, Maul looked at her face.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, excuse me, "Ambassador", but I thought having to deal with the prospect of my people being caught up in an invasion was quite a disturbing thing, so sorry I'm not very enthusiastic."

"You worry too much. Sidious promised you in person that no one will get hurt. You know that the invasion is only an excuse to get him the "top spot"."

"Yes, Maul, I know what our dear Master wants, but do you honestly think he'll care about the damage that will be done? The Nemoidians are stupid and gullible, but following his orders, they are more than likely going to hurt my people. And Sidious is not going to give a damn about that, so my "worrying too much" is perfectly justified.", with that, Padme turned away from Maul. Tears were already coming in her eyes, and she couldn't do a blasted thing to send them away! How did she get herself in this situation? Mirroring her own thoughts, Maul's voice cut through her reverie.

"D'you know, Dala, sometimes I still wonder how did you end up with us. You are way too kind and unselfish to be a Sith.", Maul smirked.

"Stop it. You didn't come here to remind me of my nightmares, did you?", she reprimanded him. "Why are you still in Theed?"

"Oh, come on, you know that I can't leave unless I've visited my lucky charm, can I?", he pulled her back to him, starting to nuzzle her neck, his hands sliding down past her neckline.

Every nerve cell she had objected strongly to his actions, but her mind was beginning to fog up, and she needed that relaxation, that trip away from the reality too badly. Closing her eyes, with a last sigh, she turned, and gave up all logical thought, kissing him back…

*****

Padme woke up with the first sunrays, which were now shyly entering her bedroom. The noobian mornings were definitely the most beautiful part of the day. Everything was so peaceful, still sleeping, unaware of the turmoil that was going to happen today.

The thought of the invasion tugged at her heart, and she tried to get up, for a moment forgetting Maul's hand, which was snugly wrapped around her waist, keeping her body pressed tightly to his. As it was usual with their bond, once one of them was awake, the other would soon follow, and this morning was no exception. Withdrawing his hand from her petite figure, Maul slowly stretched and got up.

"You should leave."

"Well, good morning to you too, my darling Queen. Slept well?", his joking tone didn't get past her.

"I'm being very serious, Maul, you really should leave. You were supposed to be in Coruscant yesterday.", throwing her nightdress over her shoulders, Padme got up and, trying not to burst out of despair, she walked to the window. The last night's actions instead of relaxing her, only disturbed her more.

She couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't take it. She didn't want to lie to her sister, to her handmaidens, to her people. She was the Queen, for Force's sake! She couldn't lie to her people, not to the people she cared for, loved, and because of which she accepted this position in the first place!

Her eyes fluttered shut, as she felt Maul's hands caress her shoulders. "Relax. It's going to be all right.", his attempt to calm her down didn't go too well.

"That's a lie, and you know it. Nothing's going to be all right anymore. The entire world as we've known it ends today. I'm a good actress, but I don't know how, and if I'll be able to get through this at all."

"Yes, you will. You're not a good actress, you're a brilliant one. I know you'll do it." He kissed her, slowly sliding his hands to her waist, pulling her close to him.

"No, don't start. I need to dress up, and you need to get going. Sidious is expecting you. You will soon be gone. Away from the invasion, away from any danger, gone – away from it all… I could almost envy you, though not for myself."

"Well, I won't be gone for good, Dala. I'll have to return, should your former "Master" decide to take an aggressive action."

"He's a Jedi. Of course he will.", her matter-of-fact tone slightly intrigued Maul.

"You mean – you Jedi are like that?", he smirked, but instantly regretted his actions, when a second later she erupted, anger flowing out of her.

"Never. Never even think to associate me with them. You know all too well what they did. They took everything from me, they are guilty for it all – I hate them! So don't you ever say that again, Maul! Ever!"

"Sorry, Dala. You should get a grip, though, you don't want them seeing a Sith in you. Be composed, as you always are."

"Oh, don't you worry about me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. You just get to Coruscant safely.", her voice was woven with mockery, but through her shields, Maul could just get a small glimpse of the worry and anxiety she felt.

"It will be all right. Sidious will stop the invasion once he gets control of the Senate, you'll see. Take care now. Love you, Dala", he kissed her, trying to pour some of his assurance in the kiss, but she ended it quickly.

"Love you too. Now go!", Padme opened the window and watched him leave, looking at his dark form with wistfulness, for a moment forgetting her position and wishing she was like him. A free spirit, without bounds, able to go wherever he wanted, with no burden to care about. That would have been nice. To be able to give in to that selfish urge, forgetting all the others, and not caring for them. Just being the perfect politician.

But no – Padme Amidala was not uncaring and selfish. Liar – yes, but not that. Not ignorant and uncompassionate. Not cruel and selfish. If nothing else, at least generosity and love were the things she had a lot when it came to her people. At least that.

Abandoning her day–dreaming, she remembered the much more pressing issue she had, and after checking that Maul's form was nowhere to be seen, she called Sabe and turned to her vanity, eyeing the massive, red and gold ornate object on it.

That was one big headdress she was going to have to wear…

*****

She had to constantly remind herself that she wasn't alone, that both Panaka and Bibble were there, along with a bunch of guards and her handmaidens, or else she surely would have either sarcastically replied to Sidious' voice echoing from the transmission, or hurled something (quite uselessly) at the projector. Instead, she just focused on playing her part as good as she could.

"How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor...his Ambassadors did arrive. It must be the...get...negotiate...", Resent flowed through her heart as she watched the hologram sputter and fade away, and the Throne room was filled with upset murmur.

With an undetected sigh, she put her most naïve and surprised face, and spoke.

"Senator Palpatine? What's happening?"

So, it begins…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Parallels between past and present

_The high walls and unreachable ceiling did nothing to calm her small, thumping heart. From the dark, impenetrable shadows behind the columns she could almost see all the folk monsters her mother used to tell her about, lurking and watching her. They were there, Padme was sure, just waiting for her to make one rash, loud movement and they would leap out of their hideouts and snatch her. _Snatch her as she had already been snatched before._ Her footsteps were inaudible, but uncertain as well, her bare feet trying to find the right way, and failing. She beat back her tears of frustration. She was cold, she was scared, and more than anything she wanted her parents here with her. _

"_Padme!?!", Was it her imagination and longing finally breaking through her mind, or did she really hear her father's voice? "Daddy!!", she screamed. In the darkness, far ahead, with her eyes squinting, she could just make out her parents' figures, along with other people. _They had come for her. She was safe. _"Mummy! Daddy!", the darkness all of a sudden not looking so scary anymore, she ran. Ran to her parents, ran to safety, ran, knowing that at her final destination laid the escape from the Temple. She could make it, if not for – The alarm sounded, blaring, splitting her ears. They must have found out her empty bed. They were all doomed. She made a final attempt to continue running, wanting at least to be with her parents when whatever that was going to happen happened. She ran again, but suddenly she found herself in the arms of a big, cloaked figure. "Easy, now. Calm down, Padme.", a chill ripped her body as she recognized the steady voice of Qui-Gon. "No! Let me go! Mum!" But all of her efforts were in vain, as the grip on her body was strong and she could not move. _

_She saw her mother and father running in her and Qui-Gon's direction, but before they reached her, they were surrounded. A dozen or perhaps even more figures closed in around them, lightsabers igniting, the smell of ozone filling the air. "Don't move. You are surrounded." But instead of surrendering, her rescuers pulled out blasters from inside their cloaks, having already decided to fight back. Horrified, Padme felt herself hitting the ground, being dropped by Qui-Gon, who now, along with the other Jedi fought back, sabers deflecting shots. _

_Although they weren't outnumbered, her parents and the rest of the guard were no match to the Jedi. The noobian people didn't believe in fighting, and almost none of them had any training in battle. She felt helpless, she could do nothing, the only thing she did was to press herself against the wall, watching the battle. A sudden elation ran through her mind – as far as she remembered – Jedi didn't hurt people. They didn't kill, even when they had to fight against criminals. Her parents would be safe. Just as she exhaled her little breath of somewhat shaken relief, she glanced in the wrong direction, and then, her world collapsed around her. _

_Qui-Gon, running to get Padme again, carelessly deflected a shot aimed at his arm. A shot which he didn't see where it went. A shot which ended in her mother's chest. "Jobal!!!", she heard her father's anguished cry, but as she turned to run to him, she saw him collapse. She didn't see who shot him, but then again, she couldn't see anything anymore. She couldn't hear, couldn't breath, couldn't feel_. Everything has become one big blur of colors.

"_Mum, Dad, Mum, Dad…", she could only remember herself whispering those two words, the meaning of which she would never, ever understand again. People were shouting above her, offerings of ceasefire and attempts to stabilize the situation reaching her ears, but making no sense at all. For what was the second time that night, she felt herself being picked up. She didn't know who scooped her up, nor did she care. Tears were streaming freely down her face, and she just desperately wanted it to end. The fighting, the pain, the loss – everything that kept her heart aching. The man, whoever he was, hurried, and luckily, no one saw them. And then he spoke._

"_Shhh, Padme, it will be all right.", she recognized uncle Palpatine's voice. "It will be better." He rocked her slightly as he entered his cruiser, landed outside the Temple, right next to the second, smaller noobian cruiser, which she, with a pang, recognized it as her parents'. More screams were registered by her ears, but she didn't care. Palpatine strapped her into her seat, and hurried to his, as a loud, thumping noise was heard from outside._

Thump, thump.

"_Open up! Palpatine, open up!", Qui-Gon's voice was desperate._

Thump, thump.

_The engines ignited._

Thump, thump.

_They flew away._

Thump, thump.

Padme's eyes flew open, as the persistent thumping continued on her door. She tried very hard not to choke as she gasped rapidly, images from her dream still clinging on to her mind. The same dream. The same blasted dream she had every single blasted time her eyes closed for a moment. What was the importance of seeing the dream all the time? If it was to increase her hate for the Jedi, she needn't bother dreaming – she hated them all right when she was awake. So why? Why did she have to spend night after night either in a painful abyss, or awake, not wanting to fall asleep?

_Thump, thump._

Padme jumped out of the bed, as the realization that at least the thumping was real dawned on her. Hurrying to the door, she unlocked it, but didn't have more than a small glimpse of her first handmaiden, before she collapsed in front of her.

"M'lady? M'lady, are you all right? Padme?", Sabe's voice was distant, but it helped her regain her consciousness.

"Don't collapse next time like that, M'lady, I'll think it's because of my overwhelming beauty." Padme's low groan didn't discourage Sabe, and she helped her friend up. "What happened to you?"

"I felt dizzy, I just blacked out, I, I – I think I'm going to be sick." She just made it to the fresher in time. Over the spilling of her stomach's contents, she barely heard Sabe. She was saying something, but Padme didn't hear nor understand her. And then, all of a sudden, her best friend was at her side, hugging her, and for the second time in an hour, she heard that same soothing phrase, albeit this time in real life.

"Shhh, Padme, it will be all right. You're scared because of the invasion?"

_Yeah, I wish._ She had a hard time keeping her sarcastic thoughts in her head only. Averting her gaze from Sabe, she answered; her reply a lie and a truth at the same time.

"Yes, I, I don't know what will happen. I'm scared for my people, for Naboo. I'm scared for you. I don't want you to go as the decoy. The Nemoidians are stupid, but if they really want to hurt me, they'll stop at nothing, and I'm _sure_ they won't make a difference between you and me."

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought that was _precisely the point_, right?"

"No, Sabe, I don't want anyone, let alone my best friend to be put in mortal danger because of me!"

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. Now come on, help me put the headdress on." , _Nice acting, Dala_, Padme thought bitterly, as she helped Sabe with the dress robes, putting her orange cloak on. _Now let's see what will happen_.

******

"It is bad enough, Viceroy, that you dare to disrupt transmissions between the Queen and Senator Palpatine while he is attempting to argue our cause before the Republic Senate, bad enough that you pretend that this blockade is a lawful action, but landing an entire army on our planet and occupying our cities is too outrageous for words.", Sio Bibble's voice echoed through the cavernous chamber, rising to the high, vaulted ceiling, bouncing off the smooth, sunlit walls.

"Viceroy, I ask you point-blank." Sio Bibble concluded his oration. "How do you intend to explain this invasion to the Senate?"

Gunray managed a small flicker of humor. "The Naboo and the Trade Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation of Theed. I have been assured that such a treaty, once produced, will be quickly ratified by the Senate."

"A treaty?" the governor exclaimed in astonishment. "In the face of this completely unlawful action?"

Sabe rose from the throne and stepped forward, surrounded by the handmaidens. Her eyes were sharp with anger. "I will not cooperate." _Poor, brave Sabe_. Although she could sense her fear, painful affection filled Padme's heart, as she watched her decoy stand her ground. No one even suspected the switch. Only Panaka knew, and the other handmaidens were left to doubt it, as to avoid being suspicious because they were protecting another handmaiden.

Gunray exchanged a quick glance with Rune Haako. "Now, now, Your Highness," he purred. "Don't be too hasty with your pronouncements. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view."

He turned away. "Enough talk." He beckoned. "Commander?" A battle droid stepped forward, his metal snout lowering slightly in response. "Process them," the viceroy ordered.

The droid signaled for one of his sergeants to take over, metallic voice directing that the prisoners be taken to Camp Four. The battle droids herded Sabe, the handmaidens, Governor Bibble, Panaka, and the Naboo guards from the room.

They walked across the plaza, the sun mocking them with its beauty. The day was warm, sunny and well, just, beautiful. The perfect opposite to the situation they were in. They turned down a quiet byway, and then, Padme felt it.

There was something in the Force; it was not a threat, not a warning, but a mere notification. _They were here_. As she walked down the street, her orange cloak a shelter for her identity, she looked around carefully. She didn't want to be unpleasantly surprised. She closed her eyes, and probed, searching for another sign. Few moments passed, and, right as they were approaching the small bridge, she felt an encouraging beckoning, followed by a quick, telepathic "Jump!". _Stop broadcasting, Qui-Gon._

Sure enough, the same moment, the Jedi landed before them elegantly. He was not alone, as it was expected; there was someone else with him. Probably _his_ _apprentice_. And another creature fell in a heap of limbs, ruining the effect of gracefulness. When it stood up, she recognized it as a Gungan. _Great. Now, beside the Jedi, I'll have to worry about him as well._

She had to remind herself to abandon her thoughts, and start acting as if she, too, was surprised by the Jedi's unexpected arrival, and their _heroic_ rescue mission. The droids nearest to the bridge were already reduced to scrap metal, and the Jedi moved quickly to dispatch the others.

Qui-Gon stepped forward. "Are you Queen Amidala of the Naboo?" he asked the young woman in the feathered headdress, who to him, appeared to be the Queen.

Sabe hesitated for a moment, before answering with a question of her own. "Who are you?"

"Ambassadors from the supreme chancellor. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and my companion is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are Jedi Knights as well as ambassadors,", the Jedi Master inclined his head slightly. "We seek an audience with you, Your Highness."

"Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador.", Sio Bibble observed with a snort.

"The negotiations never took place." Qui-Gon kept his eyes directed toward Sabe. Her painted face showed nothing. "Your Highness," he continued, "we must make contact with the Republic."

"We can't," Captain Panaka volunteered, stepping forward. "They've knocked out all our communications."

An alarm was being given from somewhere close, and there was the sound of running. Qui-Gon glanced toward the street where the battle droids lay. "Do you have transports?"

The Naboo captain nodded, quick to see what the Jedi intended. "In the main hangar. This way.".

It did not take them long to reach their destination. A series of connected buildings dominated one end of a broad causeway, each one domed and cavernous, the central structures warded by arched entrances and low, flat-walled outbuildings. Battle droids were stationed everywhere, weapons held at the ready, but Captain Panaka was able to find an unguarded approach down a narrow corridor between adjoining buildings.

At a side door to the main hangar, Panaka brought the group to a halt. After a quick glance over his shoulder for droids, he unlocked and nudged open the hangar door. With Qui-Gon Jinn pressed close, he peered inside. A handful of Naboo ships were grouped at the center of the hangar, sleek gleaming transports, their noses pointed toward a wide opening in the far wall. Battle droids guarded each, positioned across the entire floor of the hangar to cut off any unseen approach.

Panaka scanned the hangar interior. "The battle droids. There are too many of them."

The Jedi eased back from the door. "That won't be a problem." He faced the Queen. "Your Highness. Under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

Sabe shook her head, the feathers on her headdress rustling softly. Her white-painted face was calm and her gaze steady. "Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people."

As much as she has to concentrate on the ongoing conversation, Padme couldn't help but remind herself of the fatal night. Seeing Qui-Gon here, acting as if he truly was seeing her for the first time only angered her more. He had aged considerably for those thirteen years that passed, perhaps due to the stress or the guilt from the battle. She would like to think that it had some effect on her. His, now gray hair, was still long, and it still had that ponytail. His eyes haven't changed, as well, she observed, they still had both the kindness and sharpness he showed her when she was young.

Now he was talking to Panaka and Bibble, and they were arguing about whether they should stay here, or go to Coruscant, but she wasn't really focused on it. He must have known that she, Padme Amidala, was now the Queen, but he tried really hard to keep his face composed. Closing her eyes, she probed again in the Force, but what she found there surprised her – he was shielding. And shielding not from her, but from Sabe, which was probably a good sign, a sign that he really had no idea about the switch.

The sudden silence brought her back to reality, and she observed the situation. Sabe had brought up her hand sharply to silence the debate. Turning from her governor and head of security and the Jedi as well, she looked suddenly to the handmaidens, who were pressed close about her. "Either choice presents great risk to all of us...," she said softly, looking from face to face, until her gaze fell on Padme.

"We are brave, Your Highness," Padme said firmly. The alarms continued to sound. "If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now," Qui-Gon urged.

Sabe straightened and nodded. "So be it. I will plead our case before the Senate." She glanced at Sio Bibble. "Be careful, Governor."

The rest of the "journey" to the inside of her ship was hazy. Padme remembered Qui-Gon fighting more droids, and the other one, (was it Obi-Wan?) releasing the pilots. Soon, they were inside the ship, and flying out of the atmosphere. They had peace, but only for little time. Luck and peace were no friends of theirs now.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Besides the enormous sorry for the delay, and the news that Chapter 4 is half written, I would also like to define the ages, for those of you wondering ;)

Padme is 18 years old;

Obi-Wan is 23 years old;

Maul is 25 years old;

Sola is 24 years old;

both Sidious/Palpatine and Qui-Gon are about 60-70 years old.

Chapter 3 – Birth of suspicions and friendships

_Everything was going as planned. Although he certainly could never predict Maul's current behavior, it was incredibly beneficial. The boy (he could never call him "man", for master and apprentice could never be alike) was now pacing the room, fuming, his red skin even redder, if possible. His infatuation with the girl was excellent; it presented Sidious with another leverage he could use to make Maul do his bidding. Good. Maul was fanatically devoted to everything he became involved with – his hatred for the Jedi, his loyalty to Sidious, and, finally, his love for Amidala._

_"Where are they? It's been a day! Why don't they comm, or something? I thought she should call you!"_

_"Calm down, Maul.", he said lazily, pretending to mean those words, although what he really wanted to do was just increase the suspicion, and build up the hate in Maul to the verge of explosion. "They managed to get past the blockade, I'm certain the _Jedi_", he put a great deal of an accent in the word,_ "_will do their best to keep the Queen safe."_

_"Well, that's just it. They will keep the decoy safe, but what about Padme? What if something happened to her? What if they didn't get past the blockade after all? What if –"_

_Oh, but this was so much fun. Seeing a grown-up, fully trained and capable Sith worry and babble about a _girl_. And babble to none other, but his master. Best not to spoil the fun._

_"Maul, stop it. Padme isn't a child, she should be more than able to look after herself. Besides, it's not her _health_ I'm worried about.", Sidious made a dramatic pause, continuing his speech even more tiredly, his acting impenetrable for anyone. "Rather, it's her _loyalty_."_

_Maul scoffed. "Master, please. After all that anger in her, after her deep hatred for the Jedi, after everything she's suffered from their hand, and her yearning for revenge, how could you possibly say that? She could never ally with Qui-Gon, not for real."_

_"Oh, no, Maul. I apologize – I should have made myself clearer. I do not fret and doubt her loyalty to me and the Sith. My concern is her loyalty to _you_." _Ah, there. _There it was, that tingle of doubt and fear, although Maul did his best to hide it beneath strong shields and supposedly naïve and confused face._

_"Oh? And to whom, do you think, she will betray my trust and love? Qui-Gon again? Old enough to have fathered her twice? And, off topic, weren't the Jedi _forbidden_ any attachments?"_

"_It wasn't Qui-Gon I was talking about. It's the other Jedi. The apprentice. The Force has sent me a warning, a strong warning concerning those two and you. I do not require much further deciphering. And, as you so adeptly put – off topic – they _may_ be forbidden attachments, but then again, when have the rules held such an importance for anyone?", now _that_ was the good thing about a Sith – Sidious needn't tip-toe around the truth – he could just throw it in his face. And sit back and enjoy all the fun._

_Maul scoffed again, but this time, the flicker of fear was definite in his eyes. "She would never. She wouldn't. I know it. She is a far better person than you give her credit for."_

_"Oh, I do not doubt the strength and purity of her character. However, being disguised as a handmaiden; and a very beautiful one at that, there could be a… how shall I put it? A cognitive dissonance."_

_"Nonsense. She doesn't even have the time to notice him, let alone like him. She would _never_. I know it."_

_*****_

Unaware of her master and her lover's conversation, far from the senatorial Coruscanti apartment, in the noobian cruiser, Padme sat on a low chair, cleaning the little astromech droid.

"You're a feisty little guy.", her laughter was like bells, and her gaze was intense upon the droid's filthy surface. "However did you get in such a mess?"

R2's reply was simply a loud beep. But she didn't really need an answer to her question – she knew it all too good. It was _because_ of the brave droid that they were all alive. They had a problem getting trough the blockade, and R2's intervention provided them with power to get away from Naboo. They owed their lives to him. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the Gungan when he poked his head through the airlock.

"Heydey ho!", he called out.

Both Padme and R2 started; the girl with a small cry and the droid with a loud beep. Jar Jar jumped in turn, then slowly eased himself through the opening, embarrassed that he had frightened them so badly.

"Me sorry.", he apologized. "Me not mean to scare yousa. Okeday?"

Padme smiled, sighing inwardly. "That's all right. Come over here."

"Me Jar Jar Binks," Jar Jar said after a few moments, taking a chance on trying to continue the conversation.

"I'm Padme," she answered. "I attend Her Highness, Queen Amidala. This is Artoo-Detoo." She rubbed a black smudge from the droid's strut. "You're a Gungan, aren't you?" Jar Jar nodded. "How did you end up here with us?"

Jar Jar thought about it a minute. "Me not know exactly. Da day start okeday wit da sunnup. Me munchen clams. Den, boom! Maccaneks every which way, dey flyen, dey scooten... Me get very scared. Den Jedi runnen, and me grab Quiggon, den maccaneks rollen over, den go down under da lake to Otoh Gunga ta da Boss Nass..."

He stopped, not knowing where else to go. Padme was nodding encouragingly. R2 beeped. "Tis 'bout it. Before me know what, pow! Me here with den Jedi!"

When he mentioned the Jedi for the second time, he finally seemed to remember the oilcan in his hand, given to him by a certain padawan, now hiding behind the door. "Uh, me find oilcan back dere. Yousa need it?"

"Thank you, it will most definitely help.", Padme smiled, accepting the can. She flipped up the cap and poured some of the oil onto the cloth, then began rubbing the R2 unit's dome. "Your friend is welcomed to join us, also."

"Whosa?", Jar Jar was apparently confused, or pretending to be so, turning his head, his long ears flapping against his neck.

"The hiding one. The mysterious donator of the oilcan.", her voice was like bells again as she smiled, her eyes piercing the wall where she saw Obi-Wan's braid fly by. And, sure enough, the braid reappeared, followed by the rest of his head, as well as his shoulders also. Quite unlike his previous appearance, when he seemed so cold and untouchable as he dispatched the droids, his face was now flushed with embarrassment, his cheeks pink and his eyes so open and vulnerable. He looked as a small child caught in wrongdoing. And then he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to help, but I- I didn't want to disturb you.", his voice had that clipped Coruscanti accent she recognized at Sidious' voice, but unlike his deep, rasping one, Obi-Wan's was full with vibrancy and emotion, which although he was forbidden to show, he could contain in his voice. _What the Sith are you doing, Dala?! You analyze his blasted _voice_??_

"I suppose introductions are quite unnecessary, since you were already introduced, and have heard my name on more than one occasion.", her senses seemed to have abandoned her, obviously, for she decidedly ignored her mind screaming at her _"By all the Immortal Gods of the Sith, are you crazy?!? Dala!!"_, and forgetting everything she knew him to be, she asked, all the while smiling gently at him:

"Well, with that out of the way, _will_ you join us, or are you content with just standing there? I was unaware of the Jedi's secret yearning for imitating statues in their free time.", her laughter rang through the room again, and helped Obi-Wan' blush disappear.

"Sure, I'll join you.", there was still a small fragrance of insecurity in his walk as he approached Padme, but nevertheless, he came. "Is there another cloth somewhere?"

"Here, I've got one." Her eyes followed him as he sat next to her and started imitating her moves with the droid.

Time seemed to pass quite quickly now that _he_ was here with her. She did not know what the _Force _was she doing, sitting there with him, and laughing about what not, but yet – _there she was_. Sitting right next to the apprentice of her parents' murderer.

Her gaze was intense upon his features, and before she even had the time to stop and _think_, Padme found herself smiling at a joke he was telling, while dreamily studying his cleft chin. All of a sudden, in her ears reverberated two words, long ago forgotten, and even longer time ago said – _light rescuer_. Obi-Wan was the light rescuer. _Oh, sith._ The prophecy. Before, she never considered the prophecy when she fell in love. None of her lovers were Force – sensitive, and even less – Jedi.

But she had overheard Sidious on more than one occasion noting the fact to Maul that the prophecy is already coming true – the dark prince (which had to be a Sith) was already with Padme, and now, all that she and Maul needed was the Jedi, in order to complete the triangle. She hated those moments, because Maul always became furious, and the emotions which leaked through the bond were every time accompanied with pain.

At the same moment, in her mind's eye appeared the image of Maul, along with his expression when he saw her both with Palo and Ian. An expression of utmost fury. _And we weren't even together then._ Quickly, the only acceptable solution came in her mind, and although she knew she might regret it later, she had no choice. It wouldn't do to attach herself to someone else, Maul has already proven that to her – twice. She didn't want another going down Palo and Ian's way. And this time, that someone was a Force – sensitive.

Closing her eyes, Padme could already feel, and more horribly _see_ the small blue strands forming the beginning of what she knew would eventually become a bond – unless she did something about it, and did it _now_.

She coughed loudly, trying to snap out of her daydreaming, but it didn't go that easily. Obi-Wan raised his head, his eyes carefully probing. They were the only ones left in the cabin. The droid was long ago spotlessly clean, returned to the droid storage, and the cloths cast aside, and Jar-Jar has left somewhere. It was a bad scenario – she counted on the droid and the Gungan to help her wriggle out of the situation.

"What's the matter? Padme? Are you all right?", She really needn't hear that. Why did everyone Padme was trying to get away from had to be so _blasted_ nice to her?!? Apparently her silence didn't comfort Obi-Wan.

"What is it? Tell me. I can tell you are not here. What'd you do – woke up on the wrong side of the starship?", his attempt at humor may have twitched the corners of her mouth, but her heart's decision remained untouched.

"Uh, I, I – I really think either you, or I should be going. This isn't, that is to say – it cannot, I must – ", _nice, Dala. Smooth Real smooth. _Mustering her courage, and praying to the goddesses that she wasn't making the mistake of her life, as her heart was telling her, she said, more firmly this time:

"It's, it's not appropriate for us to be seen together. We, uh, I – my greatest worry is that something can happen between us, and that would be a mistake. An enormous mistake. You should leave."

"What? Why? What happened? You were okay, just now. What's wrong? Padme – tell me.", his voice went from utter confusion to firm decision. He caught her wrist and pulled her to him just as she was trying to get up. "_Tell me._"

His eyes were probing again, but this time, she forgot to shield herself. She felt so vulnerable, so insecure, and in the same time – his eyes gave her a feeling of total and complete safety. He raised a hand to brush her cheek, but halfway up – he froze.

"Your – Your Highness?", if Obi-Wan froze, then it could have been said for Padme that she turned to ice.

"What? I, I – I don't know what you're – ", not good. _Definitely not good._ His matter-of-fact voice wasn't helping at all.

"It's true, isn't it? Is that why you don't want to associate with me?"

"Obi-Wan, please. You know as well as I do that you're forbidden attachments and that even friendship could lead to your expulsion from the Temple."

"You seem to know a lot about it.", he remarked wryly, not wanting to acknowledge the truth in her words.

_Well, of course I know – your Master did his part well in intimidating me thirteen years ago._ "Now it's my turn to ask – it's true, isn't it? You mustn't attach yourself to anyone, right?" _Please go for it. Don't argue. Don't try to prove me wrong. Accept it before we both fall into the maelstrom. _

"Padme, I, I am aware of the Jedi Code. But, I am also aware of something else. We are taught never, _ever_ to ignore the will of the Force, her warnings and her messages. And what I sensed right now wasn't a mere message. It was something much bigger, and much more important. Something we, I – cannot just ignore. Something like, like…"

_A prophecy?_, Padme thought wryly. _You are certainly nearing the truth_.

"Obi-Wan, how do you know if what the Force is telling us is true? And even if it is, even if it _does_ involve the two of us, I still don't think that an attachment is the answer. Perhaps an alliance, or a mission, or, or…", her voiced trailed of, desperate to say something that will change his mind, and failing. _Well, now you sound just like him, Dala. Great job._

"No.", the word was spoken with such ferocious decision in his voice that left no room to argue. "I can read the messages from the Force, thank you very much." _Wow, when did you get such an acidic manner of talking?_

After a short moment of silence, marked by intense probing and shielding into each other's minds and souls, they both spoke simultaneously, their voices desperately begging, Obi-Wan's saying: "Padme, please let us discover what this feeling is, don't annihilate it now, give us time!", and Padme's pleading: "We should stop this now, Obi-Wan, before we do something we may regret for our entire lives to come."

Before either of them had the time to answer to the other's plea, they heard a soft cough, and abruptly turned to see Qui-Gon staring at them, his gaze lingering on their entwined hands.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: The song "We will go home" is from the "King Arthur" soundtrack. I don't own it =]

A/N 2: Another note – As you will see/read; 8/9-year old Anakin is introduced in this chapter, and he will have quite a big role later on, but let me just clarify one thing – he WON'T become Vader, and will not be a part of the prophecy. He will be important, and that's all. Hope you'll enjoy the chapter =]

Chapter 4 – Disobeying the voice of reason

"Ahem.", Qui-Gon's quiet, but stern voice broke their moment. It was hard to tell whose action was the more desperate and quick – Padme's, yanking her hand out of Obi-Wan's grip, or Obi-Wan's, knocking his chair over in attempt to get up.

"Would someone be so kind as to explain me what _the Force_ is going on here?", _Ha, so much of his infamous patience_. Although, she couldn't quite blame Qui-Gon. To him, who has been oblivious to the conversation, only one element has come to his attention – his padawan holding hands with a handmaiden. Her heart skipped a beat as she wondered whether he's heard her name now, but as she probed into his eyes, she found nothing there, except bewilderment and a small amount of fury at the image before his eyes. _So, he didn't hear. Good._ But there was a graver issue present, bypassing the insignificant one of almost hearing her name – the obviously incriminating scene of his padawan with a girl.

"Padawan? Would you tell me what were you doing here?"

"Uh, Master, I-I came here to drop the Gungan, and uh, to- to…", his confused voice did nothing to calm Qui-Gon.

"Shall I remind you? To _check_ what was wrong with the ship?"

"Yes. Master, I went there, and…",

"And? _What_ did you found?", seeing as Obi-Wan would do nothing but only incriminate himself the more; thanking the goddesses for her foresight that told her to check the engines, Padme quickly interrupted.

"The generator is shot. We'll need a new one. Pretty grave news, I'd say.", she had no idea where did she get the idea to speak to him like that. Actually, _she did_, but Qui-Gon wasn't supposed to know that.

He raised his eyebrows, temporarily satisfied with the reply, but not quite at ease with the overall situation.

"And what were you doing the rest of the time? The, let's see… _one hour_ that passed since I sent you here?"

_Ah, that man! Does he _ever_ know when to stop? _Padme mirrored Qui-Gon's actions and glanced at Obi-Wan, but, sensing the alarmed confusion in him, she interrupted again.

"I asked him to help me clean the droid, Master Jinn. He went to see what's wrong with the generator and then I called him over. I apologize if I have caused a delay.", she spoke deliberately, but tried to keep her emotions hidden. Apparently, Qui-Gon had no objections, and he turned to Obi-Wan.

"I'm taking the Gungan and the droid, and we'll go to Mos Espa – it's the closest place where we can look for parts. Obi-Wan?", he beckoned him, and when they were barely a feet away, he whispered to him. "Don't let anyone send transmissions of any kind."

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon left, and Obi-Wan approached Padme again, but with an uncertainty in his steps. He probably wanted to resume their previous conversation, but she was too lost in her thoughts to notice him.

"Padme?", he said tentatively, but she paid him no attention. She rose slowly from her seat, gazing somewhere above his head.

"I'm going."

"Going? Where? Padme? Where are you going?", again, he grabbed her wrist, but this time, not only that she didn't stir, but smiled too.

"With Qui-Gon. I believe _her Majesty_ will be interested in the planet.", her eyebrow rose half sarcastically, half amusingly.

*****

The strange group, formed by Qui-Gon, along with the droid and the Gungan had not gotten far when a shout brought them around. Two figures were running toward them from the transport. As they neared, Qui-Gon was able to make out Captain Panaka and a girl dressed in rough peasant's garb. He stopped and waited until they caught up, a frown creasing his features. Only then he recognized who the girl was – the Queen's irritating First Handmaiden. The one who was with Obi-Wan earlier.

Panaka was sweating. "Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you. She wishes for Padme to give her own report of what you might-"

"No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain.", Qui-Gon interrupted quickly, shaking his head in refusal. "Mos Espa is not going to be a pleasant place for-"

"The Queen wishes it.", Panaka interrupted him right back, his face angry and set. "She is emphatic. She wishes to know more about this planet."

The girl took a step forward. Her dark eyes found Qui-Gon's.

"I've been trained in self-defense. I speak a number of languages. I am not afraid. I can take care of myself."

Captain Panaka sighed, looking over his shoulder toward the ship. "Don't make me go back and tell her you refuse."

Qui-Gon hesitated, prepared to do exactly that. Then he looked at the handmaiden again, saw the strength in her eyes, and changed his mind. She might be useful. Traveling with a girl, they might suggest a family in transit and present a less aggressive look.

He nodded. "I don't have time to argue the matter, Captain. I still think this is a bad idea, but she may come." He gave Padme a look of warning. "What's your name, girl?"

Padme's astute eyes stared intentionally hard into his. "Sabe.". Panaka's eyebrows rose slightly, but he knew the situation all too well between the Jedi and the Queen, and their past, so he had no objections to her further concealing her identity.

"Well, Sabe, you better stay close to me. We don't know what dangers we may encounter.", Qui-Gon apparently didn't make it past her shields to notice the lie.

He started away again, the others trailing. Panaka stood watching with undisguised relief as the strange little procession of Jedi Master, handmaiden, Gungan and astromech droid moved off into the sweltering landscape toward Mos Espa.

*****

Padme liked the little boy immediately, perhaps for his honesty, perhaps for his selfless nature, or perhaps for his childish naivety and eagerness for everything. He was special, different, and it was that nature of his that saved their lives. He should be arriving soon, Qui-Gon left with the two eopies a standard hour ago, and now, she was in the pilot's cabin, waiting for the sight of them.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar presence hovering over shoulder, but regretted turning almost instantly. When she turned her face on the left, she found Obi-Wan's pale with concern face floating inches away from her flushed one. His breath warmed her cheek, and his hand was touching hers. But it was his eyes that she feared to meet.

With the greatest effort she had ever used, she made herself look up, and meet his pools of emotion. "He will return soon, don't worry. I'm certain they are all right." _Yeah, as if he is going to go for that._

"I am not worrying about them. I am worrying about you." _Oh, that voice of his! Why can't he just leave me be?!?_ But, deep inside her, she knew it was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"Why about me? What is there to worry about?", her falsely cheery, and unnaturally high voice didn't exactly aid her question.

"Don't you give me that. You know full well what I'm talking about.", His gaze hardened, and his eyes changed from pale green to ice blue. "Why won't you let me?"

"Let you what?"

"Let me enter your heart. Let me become a part of you. Let me bond with you.". This time, he successfully brushed her cheek, his other hand holding Padme in place, preventing her from escaping.

"Obi-Wan, don't. Please, just don't.", her voice was shaken with emotion, and she was slowly succumbing to tears. "Please. It's impossible. You know it is. Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"I do know that between you as a Queen and me as a Jedi, an attachment, especially one of love, would be impossible, but I also know this – the Force does not make mistakes. If there was no hope, no future for us, we – well, I would have been alerted. And _as I've told you before_ – what the Force has revealed about us isn't just a small hint or a mere notification. It's important; it's an enormous warning, warning to take this chance now, not to miss it, because it would result in a disaster.

_Oh, Obi-wan, you have no idea how important and enormous it is. _

"No matter what you say, I still stick to my point – it could destroy our lives. You _saw_ how angry, how furious Qui-Gon was when he saw us _holding hands_. Can you imagine what our lives would become if we went ahead with this bond?", she knew all along that there was no use of her resistance, knew that both his and her decision were made before Qui-Gon interrupted them, before they started voicing their objections – in the moment the small blue strands started entwining in their minds and souls.

"We could keep it secret. Not for long, I mean, next year I am to take my trials, and perhaps, after I've become a Jedi Knight, I, we could talk to Qui-Gon and Yoda, and maybe –", his voice trailed off as she stroked his cheek tenderly.

"Maybe we could.", she said softly, ignoring her mind screaming particularly colorful alderaanian and noobian curses at her for what was the hundredth time that day, and coming closer to him.

Their heads were closing in, there was no more than an inch space between them, her legs felt like glued in place, she couldn't move, the small gap between their lips was disappearing, they were so close, if only…

They both instantly pulled away, as the Force ringed around them. To Obi-Wan, it was a warning that Qui-Gon was in danger. To Padme, it was a notification that Maul was here. Now. At this moment. _Oh, sith, not now, please. I'm not ready for this!_ She screamed inwardly to both her mind and the Force, but received no reply from either.

Obi-Wan, luckily, didn't notice that she pulled for her own reason, and was probably thinking that she was just applying self-restraint. "Qui-Gon.", was his curt reply, and without another word, he exited the cabin quickly, with Padme following him anxiously.

As they reached the landing ramp, Anakin stumbled into them, managing to utter just a few words from the shock he felt. "Qui-Gon – in trouble – there." Both Obi-Wan and Padme quickly looked where he was pointing, to see Qui-Gon locked fiercely in combat. Padme had to lean against the wall to prevent herself from falling.

There they were, fighting each other as if their lives depended on that; Qui-Gon trying to escape, and Maul determined not to let him do so. Then Qui-Gon leaped onto the lowered rampway of the transport, gaining the upper hand in the combat, one hand grasping a strut for support. But Maul was already in pursuit, racing out of the haze and leaping onto the ramp as the ship began to rise. Balanced precariously against the sway of the ship, eyes flaring in rage, he fought to keep his footing. Qui-Gon attacked at once, rushing the other man, closing with him at the edge of the ramp. They were twenty meters into the air by now, the pilot holding the spacecraft steady as he saw the combatants come to grips yet again, afraid to go higher while Qui-Gon was exposed. The Jedi Master and his adversary filled the viewscreen commanding the rampway entrance, faces tight with determination and streaked with sweat.

"Qui-Gon, come on", Obi-Wan said quietly, desperately, watching the battle but being unable to help. His lightsaber was in the pilot cabin, and any movement that could surprise Qui-Gon and lower his concentration could be fatal for him. Qui-Gon stepped back, leveled his lightsaber, and swung a powerful, two-handed blow at his attacker. Maul blocked it, but only barely, and in the process lost his balance completely. The blow's force swept him away, clear of the ramp and off into space. He dropped back toward the desert floor, landed in a crouch, and rose instantly to his feet. But the chase was over. He stood watching in frustration, yellow eyes aflame, as the ramp to Padme's transport closed and the spacecraft rocketed away, but not before he noticed her standing on the ramp with the padawan and the little boy, helping Qui-Gon up.

*****

"Are you all right?"

Ani was clutched down in his chair, slightly trembling, and she was instantly reminded of the small girl, a long time ago, who was also shaking like this, far away from her home.

"I'm a little cold", Anakin replied, his teeth chattering. Padme felt herself being drawn all the more to this little boy, although she hardly even knew him. Picking up a blanket she found, she went to him, covering him in it, all of her more important worries drawn by the mere sight of a small, vulnerable child.

"Here. You come from a warm planet. Little bit too warm for my taste.", she said, smiling.

"Sabe? I've made this for you, so that you will remember me always. Here, take it.", he held out his hand, opening it to reveal a small snippet, carved out of jappor. He was desperately trying to think of anything but home, she could sense his longing.

"It's beautiful. But I won't need this to remember you. I feel as if you're going to be a part of my life for a long time.", she smiled gently at him, and then added "Only, I must tell you something. Sabe isn't my real name. To protect our identities for any reason, we must adopt different names. I'm sorry I haven't said this to you before, but Qui-Gon mustn't know, all right?" She was walking on a dangerous line, it was unwise to entrust her identity in anyone else but Obi-Wan, but something in her told her that Anakin could be trusted.

"So what is your real name, then?"

"Padme. Padme Amidala Naberrie."

"Padme… My mom liked you a lot. Said that you should be my sister." Anakin's honesty was incredibly touching, and right there, she knew that she already is his sister, and he – her protégé. She raised her hand, and laid it to rest at the boy's forehead, replacing it after a while with her lips, kissing him with motherly care.

"Padme? Would you sing something to me? Mom always used to sing to me when I was tired, or cold.", the plea in his voice was unnecessary, she was ready to do so on his mere wish. Recalling an old song, which, with a pang, she remembered her mother singing it to her when they left their village, she started singing, her bell-like voice filling the small room.

_Land of hope and land of freedom_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing _

_Land that called us ever homewards _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_Land of sun and land of moonlight _

_Land that gave us joy and sorrow _

_Land that gave us love and laughter _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_When the land is there before us _

_We have gone home across the mountains _

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains_

As she finished her song, she noticed that Ani was already asleep. She kissed his forehead again, tucked him with the blanket and left the room. When she walked through the door, however, she was startled so badly that she tripped and almost fell. Obi-Wan was sitting next to the door, his eyes unfocused, looking at the wall across the room.

"D'you know, my mother used to sing that song to me."

"You remember her? I thought Jedi were taken from their families very young, with the particular purpose of _not_ remembering their past.", she knew that, of course, but lowered herself down on the floor next to him.

"Sometimes, when in deep mediation, memories come to my mind. I remember my mother, singing to me; my brother, playing together; my home. I can remember grassy, green slopes; sparkling rivers; lots of sunshine.", Obi-Wan sighed quietly, with – was it really – longing?

"You know, that sounds a lot like Naboo. Maybe you were born there.", Padme smiled, taking his hand.

"That would have been nice.", he smiled too, albeit sadly. "I wish I'd known you better."

"Well, you will. We'll have all the time in the world to get to know each other.", although she spoke those words cheerfully, and attempted to sound as if it all was just a quote from some romanticist, they were spoken with such an honesty and strength and belief they were true, that it brought tears to his eyes.

"Padme…", the desperation in his voice wrenched her heart. She knew that the moment was coming, and what was even more painful, she knew that she would nothing to stop it.

"Padme, I… You know that there will be difficulties, but I'm ready. I am willing to forfeit it all in our sake. I offer myself to you, Padme, it's all I have.", he seemed on the edge of reason, the words were pouring out of him, his eyes were sweltering with unshed tears and though she wanted nothing more that to kiss away every one of those little crystals, she tried once more to reason with him.

"Obi-Wan, please… There's still time, we can still turn, walk away, do anything that will prevent the destruction of both our lives. Please…", their lips once again were coming closer and closer, and this time, there was no one to interrupt them. An inch before they collided, he stopped and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, and pledge myself to you, Padme."

"And I pledge myself to you, Obi-Wan.", throwing all logical thoughts away and closing her eyes, she gave herself to the sweet oblivion, and as they kissed, she saw the blue strands which glowed intensely, before revealing the completed bond.

*****

_If all goes well, he should be in Coruscant in two standard hours. He'll see Padme again, and he won't let those Jedi thwart him again – he'll finally get rid of them, and with that, he'll get rid of the only remaining threat for their bond. Opening the door of the only room in his cruiser that had something resembling a bed, he is surprised._

_Instead of the cold, gray, metal environment he was expecting to find, he finds himself in a room much resembling Padme's bedroom. The entire room is bathing in various shades of red. But, unlike Padme's room, here, there is only a bed and mirrors all over the walls. And there, _there_, in the center of the room, he sees her. A small amount of anxiety runs through his body, but he has nothing to worry about. There is no Sidious to express the need and demand for this consummation, no bond that needs to be complete, just two people that need and want this. Her and him. Padme and Maul. The lotus flower and the dark prince._

_She lets her nightgown slip off her shoulders, and it falls in a heap on the floor. In one swift, smooth move he is by her side, clasping his mouth on hers, one hand on her delicate neck, and the other supporting her back. He kisses her, slowly and with burning desire, while her small hands undress him and send his clothes to join hers down on the floor. The linen rustle slightly as he lowers her on the bed, never breaking the eye connection._

_Her pale face is flushed with arousal, her breath is beginning to quicken and her hands, now on his back, urge him to move. And that he does. The rhythm starts slowly, but they're both used to it. There's something very special in that, in the comfort of the familiarity. Her warm, brown eyes darken, and Maul wonders if it is possible to drown into those whirlpools of emotion. Her fingernails trace patterns on his back, and he uses the hand on her neck and shoulders as leverage when he sets a quicker pace._

_Her moans are an aria of desire, and she arches her back in pleasure. He sees himself and Padme in all of the mirrors in the room, and a smug, satisfied smirk makes its way on his face. This is it. This is how is supposed to be. This is right, just the two of them. He is so close, he knows it, and he leans down to capture her full lips in another kiss. Her hands explore him thoroughly, and his breath hitches on her neck._

_Something's wrong. He feels it. And when he looks a little better, he sees it. She's still the same, but he's not. The hand on her neck has changed color – it is almost the same pale pink as Padme's skin. Foreboding and dread and horror fill his body and fog his mind. She obviously doesn't notice anything, for she still continues to kiss him, but then she moans again._

"_Oh, Obi-Wan…"_

_He raises his head abruptly, and isn't sure what prevents him from screaming when he sees his reflection in the mirrors. He is no longer a Zabrak but a Human, with light, reddish-blond hair and haunting green eyes. And even worse, the reflection doesn't show his scared, bewildered face, but an expression of enjoyment; as it leans down to ravage Padme. She doesn't mind, though, and she moans that cursed name again and again and again, and soon enough, before Maul is even aware what he's doing, he's ravishing her at a furious pace. _

_On and on, he thrusts in her, faster and faster with each thrust, hoping that when he'll come, it will be as himself and not as that blasted _padawan_. But then she opens her eyes._

"_Wait. Stop. Stop, please!", her desperate tones aren't getting to his ears, and he continues the thrusting._

"_You're hurting me, stop! Please, stop!", she begs, not for more but for termination. But he is not listening to her. He needs this, the Jedi have forbidden him long enough, no… The _Sith_ have forbidden it, he serves them, or no, wait…He no longer knows who he is, or what he is doing. He just _needs_ to complete this, to arrive in her, to forget everyone. Padme still screams, begs him to stop, but he doesn't register her. He drives himself in her; he is so close, _so close_… The Force crackles around him with some warning, but he doesn't really care. He pulls her by the neck again, and as he comes, his moan is punctured by another couple of cracks, and then, the Force goes silent. He is buried deep inside her, the pleasure still runs through his body, but as he raises his head to look at her, he is too shocked for words._

_Her eyes are still open, but the dark, mischievous sparkle is gone. Her head is at a funny angle, and it isn't until he regains some of his senses that he is finally able to comprehend what he's done. His hand under her neck can register no pulse, and as he touches her neck better – he feels her broken bone. _She is dead_. He looks at her, scared, but staring as if he can revive her by the mere strength of his gaze. And what's even worse is – he is no longer Obi-Wan. He is Maul again, with his red skin and horns and tattoos. He killed her. _Afraid of losing her to someone else, you killed her.

"_No. Padme, no, wake up. Please wake up. Please! Don't be dead. No! NO!!"_

"No!!", he awoke with a feeling of dread. _It was a dream, you idiot. Just a dream._ No, dreams always meant something, even if you weren't a Jedi. _A Jedi._ He killed her because he was afraid that he'd lose her to that _padawan_. Just as Sidious said.

He got up, slowly, with a feeling of purpose, the same feeling he's gotten used to associate with the period of time preceding murder. _They will die_. _The Jedi had to be killed all along, but the padawan…_ Oh, he would take such an immense pleasure in killing him. Putting his cloak on, he went to the controls, to see a message telling him that the ship had entered the Coruscant atmosphere.


End file.
